One Direction Love
by Katniss'Harry99
Summary: You are Lou Teasdale's hair assistant, and you go help with One Direction's hair, but you fall in love with a certain somebody.


**Chapter 1**

Lou Teasdale was a family friend of my family, and when she started working for One Direction everyone was so thrilled for her. She also had her partner Tom and her baby Lux, I babysit Lux quite often because I'm only 19 and could do with extra cash, and anyway I love spending time with her because she is adorable. As I'm in university, I don't really have a sustainable job, and I'm quite good with hair-styling so Lou said that I could come and be her assistant for One Direction whilst they are in England.

The day that we were going to get the boy's ready for a small show, I started getting really excited and Lou drove us there immediately. I sat in the back with Lux,

"Guess who we're going to see" I said to her grinning, "Hawwy" she squealed "Ouis, leem, Niall, Zayn" she also added. "ha ha" Lou chuckled from the front. When we arrived, we walked into the studio, no-one was there and it was eerily silent. "ARGH!" five boys came charging into the room chasing one another and they all jumped onto the sofa laughing. "Hm, hm" Lou coughed loud enough for them to here and they all looked up and stood up smoothing down what they were wearing. "Sorry Lou, ha ha" Louis said and then his attention fell onto me holding Lux. "Who are you?" he asked politely, "Oh, urm..." I was so nervous "I'm Y/N". "Y/N, hmm, and did you come here with Lou?" this time it was Liam who spoke, "Yeah, I'm going to help out with your hair and stuff, ha ha" I said. "Oh then, nice to meet you" Zayn smiled. Niall was still wrestling with Harry on the floor, they didn't look up until "Guys! We have a guest!" Zayn said loudly.

Harry and Niall both stood up really quickly and froze when they saw me. Niall gave me a cheeky grin whereas Harry was just staring at me, I think he suddenly came to his senses because he jumped and said "Oh, hey" and started messing with his hair. The boys all looked at Harry, "ooooh", Harry nudged them and came over to me, my heart skipped. "Hey Lux" he said happily as he bent his head for it to be in line with hers, he looked up at me, his green eyes locked with mine, "Do...you mind?" he asked, gesturing that he wanted to take Lux. "No, go ahead" I laughed, and he took her to sit on his knee, talking to her, making her giggle. "Y/N? Y/N?" Lou was calling me, but I was to in the moment watching Harry. "Oh, ha ha, sorry Lou" I said, slightly embarrassed. "It's okay" she said with a smirk which made me feel more embarrassed, "I just wanted you to start doing someone's hair, the show is in...two hours" "Oh really" I said. "Yeah, so start with...Harry" she said and took me over to him. "Harry, go get in that chair over there, tell Y/N what to do with your hair" and Lou took Lux off of his knee. I followed Harry to the chair and he sat down looking at me in the mirror, "What are you looking at?" I laughed. "Oh, nothing, yeah, so with my hair you just need to...like do a sort of...you've seen pictures right?" he said "Yeah", "Good, just do a hairstyle you liked on me" he shot me a grin which I returned. I started doing his hair and he wouldn't stop looking at me through the mirror, "You're really putting me off you know" I stated. "Sorry, question, how old are you?" this took me by surprise, "You're not meant to ask a women her age, or teen in my case" I said. "Teen?!, I thought you looked older than that...like not a lot older...just a bit...like...yeno...erm" he couldn't really find the right thing to say. "It's okay Harry, I'm not really really a teen, I mean I am but not for long, I'm 19" His face relaxed, a sort of relieved look, "Oh, well I'm 20, just one year older, at least if I wanted to date you in the future there wouldn't be much of an age difference". "What?" I laughed, he just replied with "Well, you're pretty and a really nice person so why wouldn't I date you" he smiled. I was about to reply when Lou called me over telling me to move on to Niall's hair, when I was walking over to Niall I turned around to Harry who was watching me, smiling.


End file.
